The Innocence In A Song
by animevampire17
Summary: What happens when Miku ends up in the world of D. Gray Man? Disclaimer: I do not own Hatsune Miku, D.Gray Man, or any of the Vocaloid characters mentioned. R&R and please NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I pulled my long teal colored hair into its usual two ponytails and then dressed myself in my usual school uniform like outfit. I got up and was about to leave my room when a loud wind caught my attention. I spun around and saw a rift the size of master's lab. Not again. I gasped and took a step. I let out a loud scream when I was suddenly sucked into the huge rift.

"That hurt," I said to myself as I slowly got off the floor. Where am I? I took a step back as I looked at the scary looking building in front of me. Well, it wasn't that scary it was just all black had some spider webs was at the top of a huge mountain and did I mention it had a huge face beside the door? Shiver ran down my spine as I walked over to the door and knocked.

"You there!" A huge voice boomed. I turned my head slowly and saw that the huge face was looking right at me. I lifted a finger and pointed to myself. "Yes you! Get ready to be searched to make sure your not an Akuma!" He yelled. I screamed and fell to the ground. "Oh, umm did I scare you?" He asked. I looked up with tear filled eyes. My body was slightly trembling in fear.

"No, I see always see a huge scary looking talking head," I said sarcastically and then bit my lower lip. The head let out a roar of laughter. The huge gave me some kinf of test as he called it. "What is an Akuma?" I finally asked trying t break the awkward silence.

"An Akuma is a demon created from the weak souls of humans," A voice explained. I followed the direction where the voice had come from and saw a man dressed all in white walk out with another man close behind.

"Hello, my name is Komui and this is Kanda." He introduced with a smiled while gesturing to the man beside him who grimaced. "I wanted to ask what you were doing here and how did you get here?" Komui asked drawing my attention away from Kanda.

"Huh?" I asked. He sighed deeply. Kanda narrowed his eyes and glared at me. I cringed away and made sure not to look him in the eyes.

"I asked what are you doing here and how did you get here?" He repeated.

"Oh. I was pulled in by a rift that moves you from one dimension from another. This isn't the first time this has happened to me," I admitted with a sigh. I walked over to Kanda so that I could examine him more closely.

"What are you doing?" He asked in an icy voice. I poked the side of his face and then he reached for his sword. "Don't ever do that again." He barked. I cringed and nodded.

"It's just that you look like Kamui, my master." I said truthfully. "Anyways, what do you guys do for fun?" I asked playfully.

"We hunt down Akuma and then get a nice big meal!" A voice answered from behind. I turned to see the most beautiful man ever, other than Kaitou. He had snow white hair, brown eyes, and a red scar on his left eyes. He gave me a huge grin and I blushed. "Whose this?" The boy asked.

"She is someone whose name I don't recall knowing," Komui said. I sighed and shook my head.

"My name is Miku Hatsune and you are?" I asked the boy while I extended my hand. He shook my hand while smiling making me blush even more.

"My name is Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you Miku." He said. My heart racing at his gentle voice. "Are you okay? Your face is a little red," Allen stated. I gasped and looked away.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said.

"Anyways, why are you hunting Akuma?" I asked.

"Like I had said earlier they are demons who prey on the weak," Komui said with a frown realizing that I hadn't been listening.

"Komui!" A small voice called. A girl with two black ponytails ran to us and stopped in front of Komui. She seemed really angry.

"Yes?" Komui rubbed the back of his head as if saying he was guilty of something. They began to argue about some files and papers and about how he never cleaned his office. I just stared wide eyes at the girl.

"Are they always like that?" I asked nudging Allen to get his attention. He sighed. I watched as the girl suddenly froze and looked over at me. "Hi," I greeted. She arched an eyebrow and then looked at Komui confused.

"This is Miku," Komui introduced while gesturing me. He sighed in relief that the tension disappeared. "Miku this is Lenalee," He added.

"Hi," I repeated.

"Oh, hi Miku. Sorry about all that." She apologized.

"It's fine. I've seen enough to last lifetime so that was nothing new." I said while looking at the huge, now silent, head from the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing here?" Lenalee asked. "Are you here to be an exorcist?" She asked. I looked at her confused.

"Okay, I know what an Akuma is now, but I still don't know about exorcists." I said with a disappointed sigh. "I really need to get a manual." I said as I looked at the ground.

"Huh?" Lenalee questioned.

"We are _exorcist_. The ones who kill Akuma." Kanda answered. I looked at him surprised that he was even talking to me.

"Oh," was all I could say. Kanda rolled his eyes and looked away. I clenched my teeth. This dude has some serious anger management problems.

"Can we all go inside? I'm starved!" Allen whined. I giggled lightly.

"Very well then," Komui said walking in as we all followed. I grabbed onto Lenalee. She flinched in surprise.

"Sorry, I just don't want to get lost." I apologized. She smiled and nodded. We all walked into a huge dinning room where two guys were enjoying a meal. They both looked over at us and at first glance the red head had hearts in his eyes. I merely blinked and he was right in front of me.

"Hello, my name is Lavi and yours?" He asked. I bit my lower lip.

"Miku," I finally responded in a low voice.

"What a beautiful name," He commented. I smiled at him and his face turned red.

"Miku, huh?" The older one asked as he walked over to us. "Is she a new exorcist?" He asked looking at Lenalee, whom I was still clinging too.

"No, I don't know." Lenalee said looking at me. "Are you?" She asked.

"Yea, that would be great!" Allen said as he walked over to us. I could feel my ears grow hot.

"I would love to be one," I said letting my emotions block my sense of judgment.

"Awesome," Lavi added while staring at me.

"Your weird," I commented. "I would rather face a thousand glares from Kanda than ever be left alone with you," I stated. Lavi frowned. "No offence," I added quickly. He frowned. "Sorry," I apologized and then laid my hand on his shoulder. "Friends?" I asked. His frown only deepened. This guy has such a gloomy aura. I sighed.

"Forget Lavi. He is always like this around pretty girls." Lenalee said while towing my to a table. We sat there in silence until finally Allen showed up with six big plate of food. I watched amazed as he ate them all in less then two minutes.

"You have got to be kidding," I said amazed as burped.

"Excuse me," He said with a grin. I looked down trying to hold back my laugh, but I couldn't. I let out a roar of laughter. I laughed so hard that I actually fell off my chair and wearing a skirt was no help. Lenalee helped me up. She giggled lightly at my sudden outburst.

"Miku!" Komui called. I looked over at him as he ran to be. "Come with me please." He said as he grabbed my arm. I grabbed hold of Lenalee and dragged her along with us.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we got into a small metal cart that was taking us down like an elevator does.

"To go see my old friend, Hevlaska." He said as a smirk began to spread across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the huge almost glowing woman whom Komui called Hevlaska. I hugged myself in fear.

"Who have you brought me this time?" The woman asked a soft voice that filled my heart in warmth. I calmed and let my arms drop to my sides.

"This is Miku and I brought her hear because I wanted to check if she has innocence or not." Komui answered.

"Very well," Hevlaska said as she scooped me up. She pulled me up to her so that I was now right in front of her face. Her grip on me tightened a little.

"Your so beautiful," I commented as I looked upon her. A gentle smile placed itself upon her face. She moved closer to me and now her forehead was touching mine. I tensed up at the sudden physical contact.

"I won't hurt you," She reassured me. I nodded as little and then closed my eyes. "Ten percent. Forty percent. Fifty percent. Seventy percent. Eighty percent. Ninety percent. Her total synchronization percent is ninety-nine." She said as she pulled away slowly. I opened my eyes.

"So, she does have Innocence?" Komui asked.

"Yes, she does. Right here." Hevlaska said pointing to my throat. I blinked and then she slowly set me down. Lenalee walked over to me and wrapped her arm around me. I smiled lightly. "She seems to be a parasite-type." Hevlaska added. I walked toward her and stopped at the end of the railing. I reached out my hand and once she caught on that I wanted to touch her she gently picked me up again.

"She seems to have grown attached to you," Komui joked, but it was true. I felt connected to her. I laid on her oversized hand. I softly began to sing Alice. A song that I, at time, sing when in concert. They all watched me as if mesmerized by my voice. Once I was done singing I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up in an empty room that had one bed, one little window, and one dresser. I pulled myself off the bed and walked over to the window. I opened it and breathed in some nice fresh air.

"Oh, your up. That's good." Lenalee said as she walked into the room. I looked over at her and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I just woke up. What happened?" I asked.

"You fell asleep in Hevlaska's hand. She said you looked really cute when you slept. Komui carried you here and laid you down. You know that you have a really beautiful voice, right?" Lenalee asked making me blush.

"I love to sing. I don't know why, but I just do. There are time where I just start singing for no reason. I guess it has become a habit of mine since I do sing in front of thousands of people during concerts." I admitted.

"Your famous?" Lenalee asked. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised. You do have such a lovely voice." She said again. I giggled. "How about we have you a small concert here in the main room?" She suggested. I looked at her surprised. "You said that you love to sing and I am positive that everyone will love to hear you sing!" She yelled with a bright smile. I smiled lightly and then nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea, but you have to sing at least one song with me." I said. She stopped dead and looked at me stunned. I simply gave her a dark grin and sat back on the bed.

"Blackmail?" She asked. I nodded. "Your good," was all she could say as she sat next to me. She seemed to be thinking about what I had just said. "Fine, but only one song." She said as she got up and left the room. I giggled lightly to myself.

The next day Lenalee had come to my room and asked me to get ready. I looked at her completely confused. I had completely forgotten about our little concert.

"Whose coming?" I asked as we both put on the same clothes. We wore mini blue shorts, a white tang top, and converse. We had both let out hair fall. I watch as my long hair fell and hit the back of my knees. Lenalee looked at my long hair with wide eyes. "So?" I asked drawing her back to my question.

"Everyone," She answered as she turned to the mirror again.

"Everyone? As in Allen, too?" I asked playing with the ends of my shirt. Lenalee noticed this and looked back at me.

"Can it be that you like Allen?" she asked. I blushed and looked away. "You do!" She yelled and hugged me. "There is no reason to be shy. A crush is something normal. I'm just relieved you don't like Lavi because he is a total pervert." Lenalee said. I looked up at her and then we both laughed in unison. "By the way, what song are we singing?" She asked. I gave her the sheet of paper with the lyrics.

"I used to always sing that song with one of my closest friends. Her name is Rin. She was so playful and childlike." I said as I remember. Last time I went through a rift I was in that dimension for about a year before another rift to my dimension showed up. I sighed and looked at Lenalee who was looking at the lyrics. "Ready?" I asked. She looked up at me nervously.

"Not really," She said truthfully. I put my hand around her and smiled.

"It's okay to be nervous. It's normal for first timers." I said. She smiled and nodded. "Let's go show them what we can do." I said as we walked out the door and to the main room. We stood on the dark stage for a minute and then the music began to play. We began to sing the song Promise.

The concert ended about two hours later. Lenalee sang three songs with me and it was fun singing with her. She had an amazing voice. I went to my room after the concert and walked over to my window. I sighed and began to sing the song World Is Mine. After I finished singing I went to my bed and laid down. Today was to fun and hanging out with Allen all morning wasn't half bad either except that Kanda was there being a kill joy.

I woke up and walked over to the window. I opened it and yawned. I turned and saw clothes on top of my dresser. I walked over and unfolded it to take a better look. I gasped when I realized it was a Black Order uniform. I squealed in joy as I jumped around the room. I quickly put it on. It was exactly like Lenalee's. I danced around the room letting the skirt sway. I walked over to the dresser to take out my comb but stopped when I saw my headphones. I slowly picked them up and hugged them tightly.

"Miku you idiot!" I yelled at myself. "You know you can't get attached to this dimension because your going to have to leave eventually." I lectured. I hate this. I walked over to the window again and then heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," I called.

"That looks good on you," Lenalee's voice commented. I turned to look at her. "Komui wants you t go out on a mission with Allen, Kanda, and me. He wants to see if you know how to use you innocence in the battle field." She said. I nodded as we walked out. Komui gave us a clear explanation of what we had to do, Just destroy the Akuma's, make sure no one was hurt, and get out.

We stopped in a small town that seemed deserted. We all looked around. What had happened? The town was in rubbles.

"Ah!" We could hear someone scream. I ran in the direction to find that everyone was already there. They were surrounded by some ugly looking monsters. My guess was that they were Akuma. I watched as Lenalee and everyone began to fight them off. I was about to go help when I saw a sudden rift appear from the corner of my eyes. I snapped my head in the direction of the rift. I bit my lower lips as I looked from the rift to my new friends and back at the rift.

"Help!" Lenalee yelled as an Akuma grabbed hold of her. I have to make a choice and quick. This may be my only chance to see if that rift leads back home and if it doesn't I would have let Lenalee die. I clenched my teeth. I saw as Lenalee looked at me with pain in her eyes. I looked at the rift again.

"Forgive me, but I can't let someone die." I said still looking at the vortex. Hevlaska explained to me that I am a parasite-type and that since my innocence is in my throat I have to send out its power through sound waves and the only way I am thinking of right now is singing. I began to sing Innocence. I felt my sound waves becoming stronger with the power of the innocence. I watched as the Akuma's began to purify and human souls came out from them. Once the song was over I gasped for air. I wasn't used to the power of the innocence and it really knocked the breathe right out of me. I turned and saw that the rift was still open. I ran over to the rift. I have to check. I was standing right in front of it now, but when I reached out it vanished. "No!" I yelled. I fell to my knees in shock.

"Miku, are you okay?" Allen asked as he squatted down next to me. "What was that?" He asked while looking in front of us where the rift was.

"My last hope," I whispered as I got up and began to walk away. "Lets just start heading back." I suggested. The entire way back I kept to myself and avoided making any eye contact. Once we were back at The Black Order we reported to Komui and then I quickly took my leave. I went to my room, walked over to the window, and sat in front of it looking out into the world that wasn't even mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I kept to myself and the only time I actually talked to anyone was during a mission. I made sure not to make any eyes contact afraid that people will see the pain in my eyes and begin asking questions. Also, during lunch I would sit alone and as far away from people as possible. At times during the night after everyone had fallen asleep I would cry with the pain of missing my friends.

"A flower?" I asked as Lavi gave me a lovely daisy while I was on my way to my usual empty table. I arched an eyebrow while he nodded.

"I thought it might make you feel better," He said thoughtfully. I smiled at him in gratitude.

"Nothing can make her feel better. She doesn't even talk to us anymore so why even try to comfort her?" Kanda's voice commented drawing my attention to him. I narrowed my eyes and smirked.

"You don't talk much either, cupcake." I said. He glared at me, but I had gotten so used to it by now that I was no longer afraid. "You have been a total jerk ever since I got here. What is your problem?" I asked angrily.

"Your cute when your mad," Lavi commented trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Well, I'm about to get real damn adorable." I snarled. Lavi sighed and then sat down at the table to wait for the others.

"You're my problem," Kanda stated. I pressed my finger to his chest.

"You're a real jerk you know that? I have done nothing wrong to you and if I offended you in some way that I don't know about then I'm sorry. Now, I will be taking my leave." I stated in an icy voice as I stomped off.

I watched as Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Krory joked around and laughed at their table. I wanted that. I craved that. To laugh and joke around with my close friends. I sighed as I stood up, but when I did I felt a shift in the air. Something was wrong. The only time the air shifted was when-. "A rift?" I asked myself aloud. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me. I looked down and saw the table on its side. "Oops," I said aloud.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked as he walked over to me and helped me clean my little mess.

"Allen," I called. He looked up at me. I looked into his beautiful eyes and then fell to my knees beside him. "Help me," was all I could say. He sighed and then stood up.

"Tell me what I can do," He said. I smiled, quickly stood up, and then practically jumped on him. I embraced him tightly.

"Thank you." I said with gratitude as I breathed in his beautiful sent. I pulled away and then dragged him out of the kitchen. His hand was so warm against mine that I could feel my face becoming hot. "We are going to leave The Black Order really quick, but I promise we won't be gone long." I stated and I could feel Allen freeze behind me. I turned to look at him. His eyes were wide with shock.

"What?" He asked.

"Allen, we need to hurry. I'll explain on the way." I said. He nodded and then we took off without anyone knowing. I explained everything on the way to where I felt the rift.

"I never knew," Allen said in a sad voice.

"That's because I never told you," I said. We stopped when we were right in front of an open area. I saw the rift and slowly began to walk toward it.

"Be careful. You don't know if that thing will suck you in and take you somewhere dangerous." He warned. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Your coming with me then," I said as I yanked him over to the rift. We both walked through, but Allen was right. Not safe at all. As soon as we walked in some kind of sharp object that was shaped like a star came flying our way. Allen and I jumped back through the rift just in time. It closed right before the object could come through. "Okay, next time we will be more cautious." I said with a guilty smile.

"Definitely," Allen said as we still tried to catch our breaths.

"Maybe I'm not meant to go back," I said sadly. Allen looked up at me and our eyes connected. I calmed a little at the warmth of his gaze. Suddenly, Allen's left eyes changed. I sighed knowing what that meant. "Where is it?" I asked. He smiled and led the way to where the Akuma was.

"It's only two level ones I can take care of them myself." He stated.

"No, let me help. I have a bone to pick with them anyways." I said. Allen looked at me confused, but I simply shook my head. Once we got there we went straight for them. "This is for ruining the mood!" I yelled as I kicked the Akuma. It hit the ground with a loud thud. Just yelling was enough to send out the power if my innocence. I watched as it purified and became a human soul. It was a really pretty girl in a wedding dress. How sad. She thanked me and moved on. I never thought to tell anyone I could see them. I figured that everyone with innocence could. Allen walked over to me right when I was waving goodbye to the girl. He froze in place.

"Who are you waving at?" He finally asked still a little stiff.

"The girl who was the Akuma," I answered with a smile.

"You saw her?" He asked surprised. I frowned and nodded. He noticed my confused look. "Normal people can't see Akuma's." He said.

"Last time I checked exorcist weren't normal," I said with a smile. He sighed.

"Not even exorcist can see them," He replied. I froze. "The only exorcist I know of that can see them is me and that's because I have a cursed eyes." He said grimly. I frowned and walked over to him. I traced his curse mark with my finger and sighed.

"It's not a curse. It is more like a gift." I said. Allen looked at me surprised and then frowned.

"How can you call this a gift? It's a curse!" He demanded. I smiled and embraced him. I put my lips to his ear.

"Its help you see, see what you are saving and protecting." I said. He became stiff in my arms. I pulled away and looked at him. I turned away and looked up at the cloudless blue sky. "It shows you where danger is so that you may help. It is truly a gift to watch the people you save smile and become at peace. It's good to know that they truly are happy." I said. I closed my eyes as the wind blew. "I'm happy I can see them going to a better place. It lets my know that they are safe and out of harms way." I stated as I walked over and sat under a tree.

"I never really thought of it that way." He said.

"If I remember correctly I remember you said that you want to protect them both. Humans and Akuma alike. I believe that you will and that eye helps you. Never think of anything as a curse. Try seeing the good points and enjoy them." I said and opened my eyes to look up at him. He smiled and sat beside me.

"The good points, huh?" He said. I smiled and nodded. We fell silent for a while. It was a calming silence. It made my soul feel at peace, but even if I did feel this way I still had the sudden urge to sing, to sing at the top of my lungs and let Allen feel the warmth and tenderness of my voice. I stood up and walked over to the center of the open area before us and began to sing Anata No Utahime. Once I was finished I heard Allen silently clap behind me. I turned and bowed with a smile. We laughed and then he stood up. "We should get going," He suggested. I nodded as we started for a run back to The Black Order.

"I win!" I yelled as we ran into The Black Order. He looked at me and smirked.

"I don't remember you telling me it was a race," He accused. I shrugged and he laughed. I smiled at him and quickly joined in, but out laugh was cut short by someone clearing their throat aloud. I gasped and jumped behind Allen. Standing in front of us was Bookman. I let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't Lenalee or Komui. Allen looked down at me and arched an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked in a small voice.

"At the first sign of trouble you jump behind me?" He asked. I smiled and then we both laughed. I could hear Bookman sigh but dismissed it since I knew he was sighing due to the fact that he thought of us as children.

"Bookman, what are you doing here anyways?" I asked. He shook his head and walked off. "That was weird," I commented as I turned to look at Allen. "Want to go get a bite to eat?" I asked with a cheerful smile. He grinned and nodded.

"I'll race you," He challenged.

"Your on!" I accepted as we both took off running as fast as we could.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen and I spend almost every waking moment together. After everyone has fallen asleep he comes to my room and we stay up talking until two or three o'clock depending on how tired we are. Whenever I start to get sad he always finds a way to make me smile and laugh. He fills my empty heart with joy and compassion. Allen and I talk about us and our lives before The Black Order. When Allen told me his past I cried all night. He tried to explain to me that he was okay with it, but that only made it worse. His past was sad and lonely. I could never imagine having to live like that.

"Allen, you coming to my room tonight?" I asked as we walked over to our table where the others were waiting.

"Yea, I don't really mind. Its nice to talk to someone." He said while rubbing the back of hid head with his free hand and holding ten plates in the other. I was holding two of his plates in my hands.

"You can eat a lot, you know that?" I asked as we sat down. He nodded and then began to chow down.

"Miku, are you okay?" Lenalee asked. I looked at her confused.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was just thinking of our last mission together." She said as worry crept into her voice as if she had said too much. I sighed and smiled.

"I'm fine. It doesn't bother me anymore," I said as I took my last bite and then stood up. "I'm going to go to the library. Want to tag along, Allen?" I asked as he took his last bite. He nodded and then we walked over to the library in silence.

"What are you looking for?" Allen asked as he walked over to the row I was looking through. I looked over at him.

"You want to help?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow. He smiled and nodded. "I'm looking for books on rifts or anything that describes the way they work. I want to find away back to my dimension and I am hoping Bookman discovered something on the subject while he was traveling with exorcist when he was younger." I said.

"Your dimension?" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped into Allen's arms in fear.

"Stop being so sneaky!" I yelled as Allen set me down. I tried to catch my breath.

"Sorry, now start talking." He said getting straight to the point. I looked at him confused. "Are you from another dimension?" He asked. Allen and I froze. "Well?" He urged. I took a step back and gripped Allen's shirt.

"Why?" I asked.

"Tell me," He said. Something in his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"No, I'm not I just want to learn and see if there is such thing." I said as I tossed one of my teal ponytails over my shoulder.

"Oh, as you were then." He said and then walked off. I sighed in relief.

"I'll go look." Allen said as he walked up to the second floor of the library. I kept looking through the book until I came to an abrupt stop when I saw a book on romance. What was that kind of book doing here? Maybe Lavi sneaked it in without Bookman noticing. I plucked the book out of the shelf and opened it. I let my hands slide over the three most beautiful words that made my heart flutter. _I love you._ I glanced up and saw Allen looking through the book. I could feel my face become hot with embarrassment. I love you, huh? I wonder if Allen has a special girl in mind. Once I realized what I was thinking of I shook my thoughts away quickly.

"Come on, Miku. Get your head out of the clouds and keep looking," I told myself. I put the book back on the shelf and then went back to searching.

"Miku, I think I found something!" Allen called. I looked up at him and smiled as I ran up. I looked at the table of books that Allen found. They all contained information on dimensions and rifts. I jumped onto Allen knocking us both on the floor in the process. I giggled as I looked at his surprised face.

"After this can I see you do pushup up with one hand while both your feet are up in the air?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded. I looked into his caring eyes and couldn't help but feel caged, caged by his kindness. I looked from his eyes to his lips and felt my body move on its own as my lips pressed against his. I could feel the tenderness of his kiss. I didn't want to pull away. I wanted to stay this way forever, but I was running out of breath. I pulled away and looked into his surprised eyes. I quickly jumped off him and began looking through the book as if nothing happened.

"Miku?" Allen called. My face was a red as a tomato! I looked over at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yea?" I asked while sitting down and opening one of the book.

"What just happened?" He asked. I stiffened and looked over at him. I bit my lower lip as he gazed into my eyes.

"Just forget it. I don't know. Let's just pretend it never happened and move on with our lives. For starters we can look through these books." I suggested while gesturing to the books before me. Allen narrowed his eyes and took the seat beside me.

"You kissed me," he stated. I looked at him and nodded guiltily. "Why?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and was suddenly mesmerized by the beauty.

"Because I love you," I answered. Allen smiled and looked into my eyes.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and then gently pressed out lips to one another. Our lips moved together in unison. We pulled apart and then he laid his forehead against mine. I looked into his eyes. I was searching for answers and new I found them when his face became caring and gentle. "I love you, too." He said. I nodded as I kissed him again. His kiss was gentle and tender. It made me feel like we were the only two people in the universe. It made me feel safe. I pulled away and looked into his gentle eyes.

"We have to look through the book," I said. Allen nodded and then began looking through them with me. I was smiling the entire time we were there. We looked through every book, but found absolutely nothing. "This sucks!" I yelled angrily.

"Allen, Miku is that you?" Lenalee's voice called. We both looked down from the second floor and saw Lenalee with Lavi. I noticed that Lavi was holding a book in his hands. I squinted my eyes to see title of the book more clearly and smirked.

"Nice book Lavi, but a book can't help you in your hopeless attempts at trying to get a girl." I teased. Lavi smirked.

"Big hammer, little hammer. Grow! Grow! Grow!" He yelled as he extended his hammer and now was right next to me. "They worked on you," He said with a smile as he handed me a daisy. I giggled lightly. Lenalee had come up the stairs and began chatting away with Allen. I gasped as I felt the air shift just like before.

"I'm sorry, everyone but I have to go!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran down the stairs and was out the door in seconds. I could hear footsteps running up behind me. I stopped and turned to see Allen running my way. He looked at me confused. "I feel a rift," I said and then we both started for a run.

"We have to be more cautious this time," Allen said looking at the rift in front of us. I sighed.

"That's why I'm going alone this time." I said as I walked through. I looked around.

"What's going on?" I could hear Allen ask from the other side of the rift.

"It looks like a jungle," I said as I scanned my surroundings. I stopped dead when I saw something that made my heart stop all together. "A-Allen," I called with a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I gulped. "Miku," he called as worry crept into his voice. My eyes were wide and I could feel my heart racing at the speed of light. I swear my heart was about to pop right out of my chest as I stared into the black panther's piercing golden eyes. I screamed as it lunged for me. I waited for the impact, but nothing came. I opened my eyes and gasped. Allen stood in front of me. His left hand was formed into five long blades. He pushed the creature away and grabbed my arm so he could lift me up, but before he could we heard more than one growl coming from around us. I gasped as Allen pulled me up and looked around. We were now surrounded by a family of black panthers.

"We should go," I suggested. He nodded in agreement. We both turned and ran in the direction of the rift. We jumped through, but not alone. We turned to see that one of the black panthers made it through before the rift closed. "Not good?" I asked.

"Not good," Allen repeated. I grabbed his arm in fear. The blood-lust in the panther's eyes sent shivers down my spine. We stood there for a moment not moving, afraid that if we do move we would be killed without a second thought. I looked into the golden eyes and then screamed out in terror as the beast lunged for us.


	5. Chapter 5

Allen and I sat there with guilty looks on our faces as we looked up at the angry Lenalee. She was furious, but I didn't really care. I was just happy she showed up when she did because if she didn't we would have become panther chow. A shiver ran down my spine at just the thought of it.

"Why did you two leave The Black Order in the first place?" Lenalee demanded. I looked up at her with a sad expression on my face. I stood up slowly and then began to walk away. What am I supposed to tell her? It doesn't matter, its not like she would understand anyways.. "I'm talking to you. Get back here." She yelled. I could hear her coming up behind me, but her footsteps suddenly stopped.

"Just let her be alone for a moment." I could hear Allen say.

"I want to know why you two suddenly left like that." Lenalee argued. Their voices began to fade as I kept walking. Don't ask me where I was going because I don't know. I just kept walking on and on. No paths just miles and miles of forest. I sighed and finally sat down on a tree stump.

"See Miku, this is why you don't wander off. Remember what master says about suddenly wandering off. 'Miku, if you wander off you'll get lost,' don't you remember?" I asked myself. I looked down and let soft tears fall silently down my face.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry," I heard someone say. I gasped and looked up to see a man with cross like tattoos across his forehead, jet black hair that was gentle pushed back, and piercing golden eyes. He was wearing a black tux, fancy shoes, and a top hat. What would a guy like that be doing in the middle of the forest.

"I'm not crying," I said while wiping away my tears.

"No, of course you weren't. You just had something in your eyes, right?" He asked with a smirk. I clenched my teeth.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I didn't know The Black Order had such pretty exorcist," He complemented dodging my question.

"That doesn't answer my question, but thank you." I said as I stood up.

"My name is Tyki Mikk, my lovely lady." He said while pressing his lips to the back of my hand. When had he gotten so close? He looked at me with seductive eyes. "May I ask you for your name?" He asked.

"Miku, my name is Miku." I said as I pulled my hand back.

"Miku? What a beautiful name. It goes perfectly with a stunning woman such as yourself." He said. I could feel my ears grow hot.

"What are you doing way out here dressed like that and how did you know I was an exorcist?" I questioned.

"Your outfit told me you were an exorcist, but sadly that outfit doesn't fit well with your lovely lady curves." He said. I blushed a deep crimson and looked away. "As for why I am here well, I was just strolling on by. I am always dressed like this no matter where I go. It's my usual wear." He stated.

"I thank you for the curves part, but I have to head back to my friends." I said as I began to walk away.

"Why?" He asked. I looked back at him confused. "If they missed you they would have come over here to find you by now." He said.

"They wanted to give me time alone," I said.

"Real friends would know not to leave you alone. They would stay by your side and comfort you." He stated. I narrowed my eyes.

"Then you obviously don't know my friends. They understand when I _need_ to be alone. They know when I don't feel like talking to anyone." I snapped. He laughed and arched an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't care if my friend told me she wanted to be alone. I would know that deep down she really does want company even if she doesn't realize it," He replied in a soft voice.

"I'm leaving now." I stated as I began to walk away.

"I can be your friend and comfort you when your sad. I can give you anything. Starting with an outfit that complement your luscious curves." He purred seductively. I looked back at him.

"I don't need your friendship and I don't need your damn outfits. Now that we settled that matter, I am going back to my friends!" I yelled and then stormed off.

"What a temper," I could heat someone say next to my ear. I gasped and jumped back. Tyki was looking at me with a smirk. I took a step back and ended up falling on my butt. "Come with me and I'll fill your most wanted desires." He bargained.

"You can't take a hint can you?" I asked.

"No, I can't." He said truthfully. I stood and started for a run. I couldn't hear anyone running behind me which was a good sign. Maybe I lost him.

"Allen! Lenalee!" I called as they came into sight. They both looked at me confused. I tried to stop, but instead I fell right in front of them. They both stared down at me in shock.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked as he helped me up. I nodded.

"Did you think I would give up so easily?" Tyki's voice asked. I looked around, but he was no where to be found.

"Who is that?" Allen and Lenalee asked in unison as the looked around. Okay, maybe running back to my friends wasn't the best thing to do. Because of my foolishness I have put my friends in danger.

"He is just some guy whose name is Tyki Mikk." I answered and looked at them confused when they froze stiff. Their eyes were wide, but they were not clouded with fear. Their eyes were filled with rage.

"Tyki Mikk?" Allen asked with ice in his voice. Lenalee through him a worried face. Did she know something I didn't? It kind of made me jealous to know that Lenalee knew parts of Allen's life that I didn't. I sighed and looked away from them.

"You know him?" I asked as I scanned the area.

"He should be dead," Allen stated. I looked back at him, but he was different. He had changed. His face was covered by a white mask and his exorcist clothing was replaced by a long white coat. He held a large sword in his right hand. I narrowed my eyes. So, there are thing about Allen I don't know.

"He isn't after you," I stated in a hard voice. They both looked back at me confused. Well, at least I think Allen was confused. I couldn't really see his eyes under the mask. I looked away from them.

"Is he after you?" Allen asked. I gasped at how close he was. I turned to look at him and our face were but inches apart. "Is he after you?" He repeated in a hard voice.

"It doesn't matter. I can take care of myself." I stated. He sighed. The mask fell from his face and the sword disappeared. His eyes were filled with pain and sorrow, but I could still see the anger in them.

"No, you can't. Don't try to act tough. It will only get you hurt." He said. I tried to look away from him but failed. His eyes had already caged me and there was no way out.

"Why do you care?" I asked and he frowned.

"Have you forgotten what I told you in the library this morning?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and gasped as the memory filled my head. "Have you remembered?" He asked. I nodded. "Tell me what I told you." He demanded.

"You told me that you lo-," my words were cut off by a deep throaty chuckle.

"How touching. Have you found yourself a mate, Walker?" Tyki asked as he came through the trees. "Well, at least you don't have bad taste." Tyki joked as he looked me over. "Why don't I remove that hideous clothing that doesn't fit your shape for you." He suggested. My eyes widened as Allen stood in front of me in a protective stance. I saw that his mask was once again in place and his sword was ready for a strike.

"What do you want with her?" Allen asked while Lenalee narrowed her eyes.

"I always thought the one over there was your girl," Tyki said dodging the question and gesturing to Lenalee. She narrowed her eyes and activated her innocence.

"Don't dodge the question," Allen snarled.

"I want to take away what you care for most in the world since taking your innocence was no good." Tyki stated and then I froze. Taking his innocence? Tyki took away Allen's innocence? When was this? "Did he not tell you?" Tyki asked as he saw my shocked expression. "Maybe he doesn't trust you with such things. How can you love someone who doesn't tell you everything about himself?" Tyki questioned. I clenched my fist. Allen glanced down at me as I glared at Tyki.

"Shut up, Tyki!" I snapped.

"You hate that he doesn't trust you don't you?" Tyki continued.

"I said shut up!" I roared and felt my throat suddenly burn. I winced at the pain. Tyki looked at me surprised. I looked at the other and saw the worry and shock in their eyes as my vision suddenly started to blur. I gripped onto Allen's arm for support as I grew dizzy. I looked up and saw Allen's lips moving, but couldn't hear anything. I tightened my grip on him and then blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes the slightest bit and saw Hevlaska in front of me. I pulled myself to a sit up position and then looked at her confused.

"What happened?" I asked. She slowly pulled up a finger from her free hand to her lips as if to shush me and then pointed down. I followed the direction her finger pointed and saw Allen asleep on the floor. "Can you set me down?" I whispered. She moved her hand down slowly and then set me down. Once I was safely on the ground I ran over to Allen's side. He was sleeping, but his face was filled with pain.

"We need to talk," Hevlaska said. I looked up and nodded.

"Allen, wake up. Come on, you need to wake up." I said. His eyes softly fluttered open and then he scanned the room with worry. Once his eyes landed on me he jumped to his feet. I looked up at him surprised.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Allen asked. I smiled at his worry and then stood up.

"I asked that same question five seconds ago," I admitted. Allen looked up at Hevlaska.

"Well?" He urged. Hevlaska looked down upon us and then lifted us up so we could be face-to-face.

"Allen Walker, It has been a long time since I've seen you and then last week you suddenly came down here with Komui and Lenalee, but not to grace me with your presence. Instead, you brought me an injured girl whose innocence was glowing a bright pink. Why is that?" She asked. Allen sighed and shrugged.

"I was worried about her and I thought you might be able to help us understand what was happening since she wasn't physically injured. We don 't understand innocence the way you do." He explained while looking down. I smiled and patted his head of white hair. He looked at me surprised.

"Sorry, its just that you looked like a lost puppy who wanted to be petted." I joked. Allen smiled. Well, at least it worked.

"Miku, you aren't from this world are you?" Hevlaska asked drawing our attention back to the matter at hand. I sighed and then shook my head truthfully.

"No ma'am. I'm from another world. Another dimension to be more exact. It coexist in the same plain as this one meaning this is still Earth just not my Earth. Every dimension has to coexist with the once where the rifts appear. If I was on the moon and walked through a rift then I would just go to a different moon." I explained.

"Is there a man like the Millennium Earl over there?" She asked.

"No the only bad person is Kaitou when you steal his ice scream." I joked with a smile.

"Kaitou?"

"He is my friend. In my world we are called Vocaloids. We are a group of singers."

"Miku, I want you to sing." Hevlaska said. I looked up at her surprised. "Sing, Miku. Sing as loud as you can." She said. I looked over at Allen. He was just as surprised as I was.

"I understand," I said and then began to sing Melt as loud as I possible could. I watched as their faces began to change. Allen and Hevlaska's faces went from perfectly calm to utter shock. I could feel the innocence in my throat burning, but I couldn't stop singing. I winced at the pain. I tried to stop singing, but I couldn't and then I felt something different. It was like a magnetic pull to another piece of innocence. I could see the innocence as clear as day as if it was right in front of me. It glowed a bright pink and was shaped like a heart. The innocence was calling to me.

"Miku, stop!" Hevlaska ordered, but I kept on going.

"Miku!" Allen yelled. Not even then did I stop. The pain only grew until I finally saw a pink light surrounding me.

"Miku, stop before your innocence goes out of control!" Hevlaska said as the song was coming to an end. I gasped for air once the song was over. "What happened? Why didn't you stop?" She asked as the pink glow around me began to disappear. I clenched my teeth.

"I felt it," was all I could say. My hands were shaking. I was trembling from feeling the power of my innocence and the heart shaped innocence. It was like they were fusing together.

"Felt what?" Allen asked.

"The Heart," I answered. Hevlaska and Allen gasped. "It's so powerful," I said as I hugged myself. Allen got up and walked over to me.

"Where is it?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know. It's so close, but so far." I said.

"How can it be close and far at the same time?" Hevlaska asked.

"Its near, but its like its hiding itself." I explained. Allen embraced me. His arms brought warmth and comfort, but they also scared me. The Black Order is after The Heart, but they could never comprehend the power that comes with it. What if The Heart that they want so much brings upon their demise. If that happens then these arms that hold me close will cease to exist. This heart that beats gently in Allen's warm chest will also disappear along with his dazzling eyes and beautiful personality. My body trembled in fear. Allen felt the change and looked down at me.

"What is it?" He asked,

"You can't," I said. Allen looked at me confused.

"Can't what?" He asked,

"You can't go after The Heart anymore. You guys will never understand the power it carries. It hides so no one will find it and use its power because no one can control it." I said.

"But if we don't get it then the Millennium Earl will and then the world as we know it will be destroyed." He said as he looked into my eyes.

"Do what you want then," I said as I pulled away from him and jumped off of Hevlaska's hands and began to walk away.

"Miku, wait!" Allen called as he ran to me. He spun me around and looked me in the eyes. "Are you mad?" He asked in a soft voice. I sighed and looked away. It took all my strength just to avert my gaze from his.

"Maybe your right. I am _not_ from this world and would never understand how things work around here, but I do know that all life is precious. The Heart will destroy you and maybe throwing you life away is okay with you people, but its not with me. I shouldn't be here Allen. This isn't me." I said while gesturing to my exorcist uniform. "I'm a Vocaloid, not an exorcist." I said as I turned and walked away.

I laid in my bed staring at the roof for about four hours. I'm an idiot. I should have known that getting attached to a dimension that isn't yours will only bring pain and suffering. I should go and never come back. It would be better for everyone if I left The Black Order. This isn't home. I got up and then changed my clothes. I put on my usual school uniform like outfit that I came here in and my old headphone. I pulled my long teal hair up into two high ponytails and then gently folded and put away the exorcist uniform.

"This is for the best, Miku." I told myself as I walked out and left The Black Order.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked for about two days straight without any idea where I was going. This is why people think things through before doing rash things. I sighed and stopped when I felt a rift. I ran in the direction of the rift. I kept running even though I was worn out and tired. My legs felt like they were about to die out on me, but I just kept going. I stopped in front of the door sized rift. It's not as big as the usual ones, but hey it doesn't have to be. I walked over and peeked my head through. The other side was blank. I meant literally blank. It was white and nothing but white. I pulled my head out and sighed. What if the first rift I seen since I got here was the one that led home? What if I missed it and will never get home?

"I want to go home!" I screamed out and heard my voice echo over the mountains. I fell to my knees and cried. Home might just be gone for me. I have nothing. I want to hear Len and Rin run around and sing. I want to hear Kaitou's failed attempts at flirting with me. I want Luka to flirt with master. I want Meiko to be responsible and scowl Mikuo when he tries to steal some Sake. I want to be able to be near them and sing with them. I just want my family back.

"Are you lost?" A small voice asked. I looked up to see an old man with a little girl next to him.

"I guess you could say that," I said.

"Come here, child. We have a hut not to far from here. You could stay with us for a while. My name is James and this is granddaughter Lucy. She is a little shy. Please come along. May I ask you for your name?" He asked. I smiled and slowly stood up.

"Miku, my name is Miku Hatsune." I said as I walked over to the man.

"Miku," Lucy called. I looked down at her. Her short blonde hair and blue eyes shined. Hmm, she kind of looks like Rin.

"Your kind of cute you know that?" I commented. She blushed a deep crimson and hid behind James.

"Shall we get going?" He asked. I nodded and then we walked off and made sure to stay close behind them. The man's white hair sort of reminded me of Allen's except James's seems more pure. We kept walking until we came to a small hut. Inside it was warm with regular furniture and some rooms. "You can share a room with Lucy if you want." James suggested.

"Yea, that seems fine. It will give me time to bond with her." I said with a smile. "How old are you, Lucy?" I asked the small girl.

"Six," She answered in a small bell like voice.

"Where are her parents?" I asked. James looked at me and sighed.

"Her father died before she was born and her mother died while giving berth. I'm all she has." He said with a sad voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I apologized.

"It's fine, Miku. I'll cook some dinner. Why don't you two run along and play?" He suggested. I nodded and felt a little hand wrap around mine. I looked down and saw Lucy staring up at me.

"I'll take you to my room," She said in a soft voice. I smiled and nodded. She led me to her room. It was a small room with one twin bed and a small powder pink dresser. She had a window sized mirror and some little dresses hung up. It was a cute room fit for a six-year-old.

"Can I give you a make-over?" I asked. She looked up at me and blushed. She nodded and then walked me over to her little make-up kit. I put a cute little bow on her head with white string, gave her some blush and a little lip gloss, and then made her a cute little yellow dress. Lucy and I danced around the room while I was singing World Is Mine.

"Dinner is ready," James said as he walked into the room. We smiled and ran over to the table. "You have a beautiful voice." James commented.

"Thank you," I replied.

"What were you doing out in the woods alone?" He asked.

"I was trying to get away. I mean like I had to. I was getting to close to some people and just had to get away," I answered.

"Why is it so bad to get close to them?" He questioned.

"Because I know one day I'll have to leave and never see them again," I said. James laughed aloud and made me jump. He's laughing?

"I'm sorry, Miku." He apologized.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Your still a child. You mist never think about negative things such as that. Think positive. Maybe just maybe you will see them again. It's okay to make new friends. You must remember that in this world there is no such thing as goodbye, only see you later." He said. I gave him a gentle smile. Maybe in this world, but this isn't my world.

"I'm finished, so I'm going to excuse myself." I said as I took my plate to the kitchen to wash it. I washed my plate and then went to the room. Not sleeping for two days really gets you tired especially when your walking without food or water. I laid on the twin sized bed. So tired. I closed my eyes and after a couple of seconds I past out.

"Miku, wake up." A small voice called. I opened my eyes to see Lucy. She was smiling. I sat up and looked at her.

"What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my fist.

"You slept all night just like a baby. I took off you headphones and head bands. Your hair is so long and beautiful!" She commented. I smiled and stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. I should really change my appearance.

"Do you by any chance have any wigs?" I asked. Lucy looked at me surprised but still nodded. "Where?"

"Over here," She said over her shoulder while opening up her last cabinet down. It was full of different kinds of wigs.

"Perfect," I said with a grin. "How about contacts?" I asked. She pulled out a little box and opened it to reveal hundreds of different colored contacts. I smiled. I made a pink skirt with a white shirt and a pink vest. I bought some pink heals with diamonds on the straps. I put on a blonde wig that reaches down to the small of my back with sapphire contacts. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. "I don't look the same do I?" I asked as I turned to Lucy.

"No, you look different." She said.

"I can't be Miku anymore. Just call me Sakura." I said with a smile. I looked in the mirror again.

"Sakura, why are you doing this?" Lucy asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Lucy, my life is very complicated right now and I need to keep my cover. I have to hide from the one I love and my friends." I said.

"Huh? You have your own prince charming? Like Cinderella?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bed. She jumped on and gave me a puppy dog face. "Did he save you? Did he awaken you with a kiss? Did you meet at a ball? Did he take you for a ride on his white horse? Did he, did he?" She urged.

"Slow down," I said with a giggle. Its good to be young, because that's when you have the most active imagination. Wait, did she say Cinderella? This world has fairy tails like mine? Does this mean what James said is true. I know it is. Allen, it isn't goodbye. We will meet again. See you later, Allen. I looked down and saw Lucy looking at me with a waiting face. Guess I have to answer her never ending list of questions.

"I met Allen when I ended up in front of his work so it wasn't a graceful meeting, but when I looked into his beautiful eyes I knew he was the one. He can eat a lot let me tell you. I mean he can eat more than ten plates of junk food so he isn't exactly the most graceful man either, but he definitely is a prince. He is kind, courageous, and loving just like a prince." I said.

"How does he kiss?" She asked, I stared wide eyed at her and then let out a roar of laughter. I literally fell on the floor. I was laughing so hard that I began to cried. "What?" She asked with cherry red cheeks.

"Not a question I would expect from a six-year-old." I said as I wiped away the tears. "You really want to know?" I asked. She nodded. I gave her a gentle smile and then felt my cheeks flush. "Well, when he kisses me I feel like we are the only two people in the entire universe. I feel like he is and always will be my knight and shinning armor, but his kisses are nothing compared to his hugs. When I'm in his arms I feel safe. I feel like nothing can ever hurt me, but none of this is anything compared to his eyes. His deep dazzling eyes. When he looks into my eyes I feel like he is looking deep into my soul and it makes me feel like something I can't explain." I said and then stuck my tong out at her.

"Eh? That's not fair!" She whined.

"I know. Come on, we have to go pick some berries for later and then maybe we can have a picnic." I suggested.

"Okay, but exorcist like to keep a close eye by here. There are a lot of Akuma. We have to be very careful," she said.

"Akuma, huh? Well, then lets just not get caught." I said. She grabbed my hand and we walked out.

"What kind of berries should we get?" Lucy asked.

"It doesn't mat-," I gasped as I saw Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Krory.

"Sakura?" Lucy called. Her voice made the exorcist in front of us turn.

"You two should be inside. It isn't safe. You can come out once we take care of the Akuma." Krory explained. From behind I could see Lavi's eyes turn to hearts at just one look at me. Oh, great.

"You don't have to. I can protect you ma'am." Lavi said.

"Can you? We want to pick some berries to have a picnic later." Lucy said. I looked down and saw that she had hearts in her eyes. Gross. Why Lavi of all people?

"My friend Allen and I would love to help you search for berries." Lavi said.

"Lavi!" Allen and Lenalee yelled in unison.

"Allen, you take the kid and I'll take this beautiful lady. What's your name?" He asked while leaning closer to me.

"Her name is Sakura. She is my big sister. Lavi, you seem stronger than Allen can't you help me instead?" Lucy asked.

"No, Allen is a lot stronger than me." He argued and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Why don't you and Allen help each other and I'll help my little sister." I suggested. Lavi frowned.

"I guess I could help her if it means being close to you, too." He said as he grabbed Lucy's hand. I quickly grabbed Allen's arm.

"Flat chance," I said as I dragged Allen the opposite way of them. I just hope they don't recognize me.


	8. Chapter 8

I guess I should have known better than to bring _Allen_ searching for _food_. It's kind of funny when he thinks I'm not looking and he eats some of the berries. The only good think is that he knows so much about food that he can tell which ones are really good and which ones are about to turn ripe.

"Allen, what happened to half the basket of berries?" I asked.

"They fell," He said while rubbing the back of his head guiltily. I giggled lightly. I looked up and saw his face become lonely.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just that you remind me of someone." He said.

"Who?" I questioned.

"My friend, Miku." He answered. Friend? Weren't we more than friends? Oh, well. He looked up and stared into my eyes. Look away, Miku, before its too late. Nope, its too late. His gaze had already caged me. I froze and stared into his eyes. "Miku?" He called. My eye widened with shock.

"I'm not, Miku." I said in a small voice. He sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry." He apologized in a low voice.

"Lets just finish picking berries. Also, stop eating them when I am not looking, will you?" I teased. He chuckled while I giggled. Our laughter was perfect when put together. He nodded and then we continued with the berries for about an hour and then we walked off to meet up with Lucy and Lavi.

"Sakura!" Lucy yelled as soon as she spotted us. I embraced her tightly and then let her go. "Sakura, are you sad?" Lucy asked. We all looked at her confused.

"Why would I be sad?" I asked even though in my heart it was true. I was tearing apart just by being near Allen.

"Because your prince is by your side. The prince charming who your trying to change for, so that he won't ask you to stay with him because you know you'll have to leave one day." She explained. I looked at her stunned. Allen and Lavi had they jaws on the floor. I sighed and shut their mouths. Lavi laughed while Allen stared at us with narrowed eyes.

"What is she talking about?" Allen asked.

"I never promised to keep it a secret. A Cinderella belongs with her prince the way a Beauty belongs with her Beast. True loves kiss prevails over all and you were touched by true loves kiss!" Lucy exclaimed. "Miku," She said while narrowing her eyes. She pulled her hand forward, grabbed the wig, and yanked it off. My long teal hair fell gently to the back of my knee. I looked at her completely surprised. "I'm a love doctor, not a divorce attorney." She stated and then skipped over to Lavi and grabbed his hand. "We should leave the love birds alone," she said as she yanked him away.

"Miku?" Allen called and then I fell to my knees. "Miku!" He yelled as he ran in front of me while dropped to his knees and pushed my hair out of my face. "Why?" He asked.

"I'm scared!" I yelled. He embraced me tightly.

"I know. Its okay to be scared, but it will all work out. I'll make sure to help you get home." He said.

"That's what I'm scared of!" I yelled. Allen pulled away and looked me in the eyes confused. "I want to go home, but I don't want to lose you. This right here isn't home. This is your home. We are from different dimensions, but we still fell in love with one another. Like Romeo and Juliet our love will be nothing but suffering. We are like the two most famous star-crossed-lovers." I said as tears streamed down from my eyes. Allen smiled and pressed his warm lips against mine. I didn't pull away but instead kissed him back. This wasn't helping our cause any.

"Aw!" A voice yelled. We jumped and saw Lucy standing beside us with Lavi handcuffed to her wrist. Allen and I laughed at Lavi who was pouting and whining to be free. "I have my own prince to deal with so carry on," She said as she dragged Lavi away behind her. I looked at Allen and frowned.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Love me," was his reply.

"Always," I said as I kissed him.

"How long has this been going on?" Lenalee's voice asked. Allen and I jumped two feet away from one another in fear. I gasped for air as I looked up at Lenalee who arched an eyebrow at us.

"So, you found your own Eliade." Krory said and made me gasp.

"How many of there are you?" I asked while still trying to catch my breath. They laughed as I stood up. "Jerks," I said and then stomped off toward the hut. I could still hear them laughing behind me. Darn them. I walked into the hut and saw James sitting at the table.

"Miku? What happened to the wig you were wearing?" He asked.

"It fell off," I said with a laugh.

"The kind of wig you were wearing doesn't just fall off." He said with a smile.

"Yea, you caught me. Lucy pulled it off, but its okay." I said.

"She shouldn't go disrespecting her grandmother. I told her that already. That girl is really sweet, but she just doesn't listen sometimes." He said with a bright smile as he stood up. _Grandmother_?

"What do you mean by grandmother?" I asked.

"Miku, your perfect a mother figure for Lucy. I want you to marry me and stay with us. I want you to protect Lucy and make her happy. Your perfect for this." He said as he slowly walked over to me.

"James, I think your confused. I told you that I can't stay for long." I said as I took a step back and then gasped when I felt my back hit the wall.

"But you can stay if we are married." He said as he raised his eyebrows and kept walking to me. "Please," He pleaded once right in front of me.

"I think I'm going to hurl." I said as I felt his sushi breath hit me.

"Not for me, but for Lucy. I'm not always going to be here as you can see." He said while gesturing to his old fragile body. "And if I'm married to you, after I die you will have full custody." He added.

"Stop this," I said.

"You cheating on Allen already, huh? Oh My! And you cheating on him for an old man! This is going to kill him!" Lavi's voice yelled. James and I turned our head to see Lavi leaning against the door frame.

"Lavi, help." I called.

"Nah," He rejected with a teasing smile.

"Jerk," I snarled through clenched teeth.

"Even a young and lively young man like him can see the love between us." James said as he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and sent cold shiver run down my spine.

"Lavi, so this is where you went! Lucy is looking for you like crazy!" Allen's voice scowl. I looked in their direction from the corner of my eyes and saw as Allen made his way to Lavi. "By the way, have you seen Miku?" Allen asked. Lavi smirked and pointed my way. Allen followed Lavi's gaze and once he saw my position his eyes went wide and his body rigid.

"Another boy who can see our love," James said with a smile while looking toward Allen. I lifted my hand and tapped James shoulder. "Yes?" He asked.

"The guy with white hair is my boyfriend," I said with a smile. James's eyes grew wide. When he turned his head in Allen's direction, Allen face was but inches away from his now. James jumped back in surprise while I relaxed and leaned on Allen.

"What is it with men in your dimension? Their exactly like the ones in mine!" I stated. Allen looked at me and then let out a roar of laughter. I smiled at his child like behavior.

"Were you not trying to stay away from these people though?" James asked. Allen's laughter ceased and my smile faded. "Why do you want them now that you have Lucy and me?" He asked.

"Lucy, is a great kid and I adore her, but I love Allen. I'm not going to marry you." I said.

"No, huh?" He asked with a wicked grin. I felt my heart leap.

"Something's wrong." I said as I grabbed Allen's hand.

"Road Kamelot told me that if I was ever displeased I could use the Akuma in this forest to turn my frown upside down. I can control them." James said. We all took a step back as he pulled out a remote with a single green button on front. "I'm displeased," He said and then pressed the button.


	9. Chapter 9

A scream sounded from outside drawing our attention from James. I knew the soft bell like tone of the scream. I gasped once realization hit me.

"Lucy!" I yelled as I ran out of the little hut. I could hear Allen and Lavi running close behind me. We came to a dead stop when we saw a Level 3 female Akuma holding Lucy from her throat. The Akuma looked down at me. Her eyes were red with a strong blood-lust that send shiver down my spine.

"I can see it," The Akuma said as she let Lucy go. I could hear the loud thud from Lucy's small body hitting the ground.

"Damn you!" I yelled as I ran over to Lucy. James said that a girl named Road gave him the remote, but who is Road and how can she control Akuma? "Whose Road Kamelot?" I asked. Allen and Lavi looked over at me. I could see a devilish smirk forming on Lavi's lips. "Well?" I urged.

"Allen's kissing buddy," Lavi said while flashing his pearl white teeth. _Kissing_ _buddy_? I looked at Allen confused.

"She kissed me!" He defended.

"This conversation is so not over!" I yelled as I dodged the Akuma.

"You have it," The Akuma stated in a flat voice.

"Have what?" I asked.

"You have The Great Heart!" She said and then lunged for me. I gasped in fear as I waited for the impact, but felt nothing. I looked up and saw that Allen was suddenly in front of me. Just like last time he was different. It was almost as if he transformed. Allen sent the Akuma flying ten feet through the air and then grabbed me by the waist. I tightened my grip on Lucy as Allen jumped back into the trees with us in his arms.

"Stay here where your safe," He demanded as he began to walk back. I grabbed his hand in fear. He looked back at me surprised.

"Don't go," I said in a low voice and then I felt a rift. I gasped because this rift felt different from the others. It felt warm and welcoming. I stood up slowly. I grabbed Allen's face and kissed him with as much passion as I possibly could and then pulled away. "Protect Lucy if I don't come back." I ordered as I looked down and let my long hair fall over my face. "This just may be good-," I shut up and thought about what James had told me. I smiled and looked into Allen's eyes. "No, this is just see you later." I said as I ran in the direction of the rift.

"Miku!" Lenalee's voice called. I turned to see her running up to me.

"Allen and Lavi need your help. Their over in that direction." I said while pointing in the direction I just came from. She gave me a stiff nod and then ran off. What am I doing? They need my help, but I can feel this rift so much more than the others. This one has a higher chance of leading me home. "This is why you don't form bonds with different worlds!" I scowled myself as I ran in the direction of the hut. Only way to make the minion disappear is to make their king disappear. "Hello, James." I greeted as I walked into his small room. He looked up and smiled,

"Greetings, Miku." He said with a soft smile.

"Don't play innocent. It doesn't suit you, old man." I said as he chuckled lightly. "Make them stop attacking." I ordered. I could feel my innocence activate.

"Only if you marry me," He bargained. I smirked and walked over to him. I pressed my lips to his ear so that he could hear me better.

"Only if you stop the attack and destroy the remote," I whispered seductively. James smiled and shook his head.

"I may be old, but I am not stupid." He said proudly.

"Too bad for you. I was stalling so that my innocence could have enough time to charge up," I said with an evil grin. The pink glow surrounded my entire body. "Are you scared yet?" I asked, but my voice had an echo. It was almost as if someone else and I were speaking in unison, but there was no one around. "Explode," I said and then the remote in James's hands exploded. I smiled and then ran back to the others.

"Miku!" Allen called. I let my innocence return to normal as I ran to him and Lucy. "Where did you go?" He asked as I pulled the girl's limp body into my arms. I looked up at Allen and let warm tears slide down my cheek.

"We need to talk," I stated through tears. Allen nodded and then pulled me close.

"Give me my granddaughter back, please." James pleaded as he walked over to us.

"Not on your life," I snarled through clenched teeth. He took a step back and I saw as fear clouded his eyes. Allen sighed and pulled Lucy from my arms.

"We are taking her to child services. Your not really a good guardian." He commented and then got up. "Lavi?" He called. Lavi walked over to him confused.

"Yea?" Lavi asked once he was right in front of Allen.

"Your Cinderella needs to be carried," He said with a smile while handing Lucy over to Lavi. "I need to go talk with my little singer." Allen said as he walked over to me. I grabbed Allen's hand and towed him far into the forest where no one could hear us. "What's wrong?" He asked once we were far enough.

"Allen, I felt a rift when you were fighting the Level 3 and this one felt so much like home. What if it was? What if I never go back? I want to be here with you _and_ be a Vocaloid in my dimension, but I can't do them both. I love you so much that I'm confused. Everything is so confusing like what happened right now." I said

"What happened?" Allen asked.

"When I went to go see James a couple minutes ago. Something happened. I don't know what it was, but it was like I had so much power that my personality completely changed. It was like I wasn't me and after my innocence went back to normal I felt wrong. I felt sick and dark." I said. Allen smiled and pulled me close.

"You will be okay. I'm right here. Everyone want you safe. You have friend here who love and care for you." He reassured me. I could feel the warmth of his arms calm my heart. His scent was slowly intoxicating my mind.

"I love you," I said. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Are you ever going to remove those contacts? I like your blue/green eyes better." He said with a smile. I smiled and nodded,

"I'll remove them when we get back to The Black Order." I said. Allen smiled and then let his lips gently press against mine.

"Let's go home," Allen said as he pulled back and embraced me. I laid my head on his shoulders.

"Home?" I questioned. Allen chuckled . I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"You still don't understand, do you? Recognition isn't what makes a house a home, its love. Love is what makes a house a home." He said. I could feel the warmth of everyone surround me. Love, huh? I smiled and nodded. I never thought about it that way. Allen loves me and I love him. Even if The Black Order isn't the home I've come to know and love, it still is home.

"Yes, lets go home." I said with a gentle smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorry about this, Timcanpy. We don't mean to use you as a messenger, but its hard for Allen to see me at night now that people know about us." I apologized with a smile. The golden golem just flapped its wings. I smiled at how silent it was. "I wish you could talk," I said as I grabbed him between my hands and embraced him tightly. "What is Allen's message?" I asked as I let him go. He flapped a couple inches back and then showed a hologram of Allen.

"Meet me tomorrow at the open meadow where we first went through a rift," The hologram Allen said and then disappeared.

"Hmm? That's weird. Timcanpy can you give him a message from me?" I asked. I watched as Timcanpy moved his little body up and down as if to nod. Timcanpy glowed as he began to record. "Sure, Allen. I don't mind. Well, for now I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight, my dear white haired angel." I said with a giggled. Timcanpy went back to normal and then left the room. Poor little guy. I laid down and drifted off to sleep.

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ears. I slapped my hand on the snooze button to shut it up and then pulled myself off the bed with a bright smile. I'm not a person whose been infected by that little disease called laziness. I took a warm shower, fixed my hair, and got dressed in my exorcist uniform. Lenalee gave it back when we got back _home_. Yes, I said home. The word kind of grew on me after hearing Allen say it all the time. I grabbed my new curler and curled my long hair. Man, I never noticed how much shorter it looks when I curl it. Hmm, weird. A silent rap at my door drew my attention away from my hair.

"Come in," I called in a soft voice. My white haired angel walked in with Timcanpy on his shoulder. I smirked at Timcanpy and saw as he began to sweat. How can a golem sweat? I don't know, so don't ask me. I jumped off my chair and grabbed Timcanpy. Allen laughed as I swung the little golden golem around in circles.

"I feel bad for you, Timcanpy." Allen teased. I stopped spinning and looked at Allen from the corner of my eyes. I released my grip and watched as Timcanpy hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Allen," I rang in a bell like tone. Allen's eyes grew wide as realization hit him, but it was too late. My hand were already firmly gripping his. I began to spin around and giggled when his legs flew up in the air. He looked like he was about to hurl. "Wee!" I squealed as I spun faster and faster. I could feel my hands begin to sweat a little and gasped when Allen flew out of my grip. I giggled as Allen landed safely on my bed. I ran over and jumped on the bed beside him. "Sorry," I apologized as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"That was not fun," He said as his face turned green.

"Aw, does little Allen feel sick?" I asked. Allen nodded slightly. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Let me kiss you and make you feel better," I joked and then pressed my lips against his. His lips tasted of ice cream. Chocolate ice cream. "Did you eat ice cream before breakfast?" I scowl. He let his eyes wonder around the room in a guilty fashion and made sure not to make eye contact with me. I sighed and stood up. "Lets just go get breakfast." I said. Allen smiled and stood up. I looked down at Timcanpy, who might I add, was still on the floor. "Coming?" I asked as Timcanpy flew over and perched himself on my shoulder.

"Lenalee!" I called as she came into view when we entered the kitchen. I ran over to her and embraced her while Allen started straight for the food. I glared as he looked over at me and grinned. "He is going to end up with a mouthful of cavities if he doesn't watch his eating habits." I said. Lenalee giggled and then ran over to Lavi and Krory as they entered. I watched as they chatted like there was no tomorrow.I giggled lightly to myself.

"When did you get back?" A cold, but familiar voice asked. I turned and glared at Kanda.

"Don't you mean 'Hello Miku, how are you?'" I asked.

"No," He said in a flat voice and then walked off. I clenched my teeth and cracked my knuckled in anger. That guy.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Allen small voice asked from behind me. All the anger that was once in me disappeared at the sound of his voice. I smiled, but my smiled quickly turned into a frown when I saw how many plated he had.

"Yea," I said as I walked off to go get my own plate of food. I'm going to have to talk to him about his eating habits. I can't have my angel having cavities now, can I? Funny how when it comes to me I'm always telling people to take me as I am or back off. Maybe I should take my own advise and just let Allen be Allen. I love him sweet tooth and all! I smiled to myself as I walked back to the table with my tray. I could feel my left eye twitch when I saw that half of Allen's many plates were already finished. I sighed and then sat down to eat my food. I practically chocked on my food when I felt a rift hit me hard like if someone had thrown a boulder at me.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked as he patted my back. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"I can feel as rift," I whispered in his ear.

"There goes our plans for today," Allen said with a frown.

"Why?" I asked. "We can do whatever you were planning after we check really quick," I suggested with a proud smile. He chuckled lightly as we stood up.

"That works," He agreed as he patted my head. I giggled and grabbed his hand. "Where is this one?" He asked,

"Not that far." I said and then pulled back my hand. "I'll race you there!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran.

"Hey, not fair! You know the way!" He argued as he ran up to me.

I giggled as Allen wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around as we neared the rift.

"There it is!" I yelled as Allen set me down. We walked over to it and walked in. The other side was kind of weird. It was nothing, but grass. I mean there were no trees at all. It was just miles and miles of open grass and the sky was white. The place was bright, but I didn't see a sun anywhere in the white sky. Creepy. I grabbed Allen hand and yanked him back through the rift. "Not my dimension," I stated in an almost too happy voice and then Allen laughed. I gasped as he pulled me up into his arms and began to run. "Where are we going?" I asked. He smiled and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"You'll see," was his reply. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You smell like strawberries," I said in a child like voice. I watched as Allen's features changed. He went from incredibly calm to trying so hard to hold back a laugh that his face was turning red. I giggled when he finally let out a roar of laughter. I smiled as the echo of his laughter surrounded us. "Allen," I called. He looked down at me with a smile.

"We're almost there," He reassured me.

"That isn't what I was going to say," I said with a frown. He chuckled and kept running.

"What were you going to say then?" He asked. I tightened my grip around his neck.

"I love you," I said and then placed a gentle kiss upon his warm cheek. He looked down at me with a light blush.

"I love you, too." He replied in a soft voice, but kept running. "Close your eyes," Allen ordered. I nodded and did as told. He set me down lightly on my feet and placed his hands over my eyes to make sure I wasn't peeking. He led the way and then removed his hands when we came to a stop. I stared at the scene before us in awe. We were in a open field surrounded by different kinds of flowers. I walked forward and took a nice breath of fresh air. The air smelled of flowers and damp earth. I began to spin in circles, but stopped when I saw a small blanket laid out with a red rose, two plates, a picnic basket, and a small radio on it. I gasped and then looked back at Allen. He pulled up a basket of berries and grinned. "We never had a chance to have our picnic," He joked.

"You did all of this by yourself?" I questioned. He smiled and nodded. "Really?" I asked in an accusing voice. He sighed and shook his head.

"Lenalee, helped me." He admitted. I giggled and walked over to him.

"Well, its perfect." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips gently against his.


	11. Chapter 11

I stared at the rift in front of us with a deep frown. Allen's left eye twitched a little at the rift. This rift wasn't glowing like the other. We could clearly see what was on the other end like as it was a window revealing what was on the other end. If it wasn't for that fact we would have walked through and burned to death. The other side was a dimension of flames and nothing but flames. There were different colors, but the ones that scared me the most were the black flames.

"That's not your dimension, right?" Allen asked in a shaky voice as he pointed to the rift. I shook my head and then smiled at him when he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just happy we could see this one without having to go in 'cause if we couldn't I'm positive we would have been burned to a crisp within seconds." He stated with a smile. I giggled lightly and nodded. We began to walk away when I suddenly gasped. "What is it?" Allen asked as worry crept into his voice.

"Another rift," I answered.

"That's strange, rifts usually appear days after the first one." He said and then narrowed his eyes when I let out another gasp. "What now?" He questioned with a voice of curiosity and worry.

"There is more than one. I feel as if we are being surrounded by rifts," I replied in a shaky voice. Allen pulled me close as he scanned the area. We were being surrounded by hundreds of different kinds of rifts and they all led to different locations. "What's happening?" I asked as a harsh wind began to pull us into a two car garage sized rift. Allen tightened his grip on me and made sure not to let go.

"I don't know," he answered. The wind picked up and we were suddenly sent flying toward it. I screamed and gripped Allen tightly. We were yanked into another dimension. I looked around surprised. We slowly stood up and scanned the little room we landed in.

"Where are we?" I asked in a small voice while I noticed that Allen still had his arms around me. I shifted a little in his arms so I could face forward, but made sure to keep his firm grip around me. I gasped at the sight before me as realization hit me. "This is-," I started as my voice trailed off.

"You know where we are?" Allen asked. I nodded slightly as I scanned the room before me.

"This is my dimension," I stated. I squirmed out of Allen's grip and ran out of my room and sure enough I saw Rin crying in Len's arms, Kaitou rubbing small circles on Meiko's back, Luka trying to calm down master, and Mikuo sitting alone on the couch. They all looked in my direction as I swung the door open.

"Miku!" They yelled in unison. They all practically jumped on me. I fell to the ground and could feel their warm arms wrapping around me.

"Where have you been?" Master asked in an angry voice. I could hear Len gasp. We all followed his gaze and suddenly all eyes were on Allen. I smiled lightly and walked over to the nervous looking Allen.

"This is my friend, Allen." I introduced.

"So, you left for about two months just to cheat on me? I'm hurt," Kaitou accused. I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I yelled and Kaitou chuckled. "Allen, the idiot over there is Kaitou, the twins are Rin and Len, the pink haired one is Luka, The one with short brown hair is Meiko, the one that looks like Kanda is master but you can call him Kamui, and the one who is glaring at me is my twin brother Mikuo." I introduced. Allen gasped and then quickly turned around to see if the rift was still open. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they saw the rift. Allen looked at me and I saw how his eyes changed from tender and sweet to lonely and distant.

"Your home, my little singer. This is goodbye." He stated. "I should go before the rift closes." He said. I grabbed his hand before he could walked away. He looked down at me surprised as I shook my head violently and let tears fall from my eyes. He smiled gently and wrapped his arms around me. "Romeo and Juliet?" He asked. I looked at him surprised.

"Romeo and Juliet," I repeated. He bent down and placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"Farewell, _my_ Juliet." He said and then pulled away from me. I watched in utter shock as the love of my life walked through the rift and then as it suddenly closed.

"No!" I screamed and ran to where the rift once was. "Allen!" I yelled. I gasped when I felt the innocence in my throat activate and then felt its power slowly begin to fade. I clasped my hands over my neck as if to try and keep my innocence from disappearing, but it was already gone. I fell to me knees and cried as loud as I possibly could and then felt a warm arm wrap around me. I looked up and met a pair of tender green eyes.

"Miku, are you alright?" Luka asked in a worried voice. I shook my head and pushed her away.

"All of this just because I wanted to return home, but now that I'm home all I want is to return to his arms and feel his loving gaze on me." I said as I stood up. They all stared at me with shock. "Just let me be alone for a while," I said. They nodded and all left the room except for Luka. She closed the door after everyone walked out and then looked back at me.

"Don't pull that 'I want to be alone,' stuff with me! I know full well that your hurting and because of that I'm not going anywhere!" She yelled. I looked at her startled by her sudden outburst, but nodded. She walked over and wrapped her arms around me. "Cry, Miku. Its okay to cry. I'm right here and I'll always lend you a shoulder to cry on." Luka reassured me as I leaned my head on her should and began to cry. I cried for hours and felt Luka being patient with me. She wanted to wait until I was calm before we could talk. Once my crying ceased she pulled away gently and wiped away my tears with her finger. "Who was he to you?" Luka asked in a soft voice.

"His name was Allen Walker and he was, no _is_, the love of my life." I began and Luka gave me a gentle smile. "It all started when I was suddenly yanked through the rift like last time and was pulled into Allen's dimension. When I first looked into his loving eyes I knew he was the one. Allen is sweet and gentle and he holds my heart in his hands. I love him so much, Luka! I have been wanted to return home so long that I didn't really realize what I had 'til it was gone." I continued.

"Another dimension? Again?" She asked. Luka was the only one who knew about me going through a rift the first time around. "That would explain the clothes," She stated eyeing what I was wearing. I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing my exorcist uniform and started crying all over again. Luka smiled and once again pulled me close.

"Allen was kind," I said as my tears faded. I sat up and looked her in the eyes. "He was perfect. He was gentle, sweet, warm, loving, and everything I have every wished for. He loves me and I love him so why? Why does fate have to be so cruel? Why do we have to be from different dimensions? Why do we have to share a cruel love like Romeo and Juliet. Why can't we be together?" I questioned. I suddenly jumped in surprise as Luka's bell like giggles filled the room.

"Silly little, Miku. You are so blind sometimes and it seems your Romeo is as brick headed as you." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"What if fate didn't want to pull you away? What if it sent you to that dimension to find Allen, but was angry with you because you were oblivious to the obvious. It wanted you to be happy and fall in love, but you were so stubborn and obsessed with returning home that you never saw what you had and fate knew that the only way you would realize this is if you lost what you loved most in the world." She explained. I stared stunned with my mouth hanging open.

"Do you really believe that, that is what fate was doing and not just messing with my heart?" I asked.

"I do," She said as she gave me a gentle smile and stroked my hair. She leaned forward and released my hair and then felt it gently fall to my sides. I looked down at my long teal hair and then let my finger slide through it.

"I miss him," I said.

"I know, but I believe you will see him again some day. I believe that the two of you will one day find each other again and live happily with one another. You should already know that when life hands you lemons, you make lemonade." Luka said with a giggle. I smiled and embraced her tightly. "Romeo and Juliet, huh?" she asked. I pulled back and looked at her surprised.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You may share a love like our famous star crossed lovers, but you don't share their fate." Luka said with a genuine smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Now that I'm back in my dimension I am unable to sense rifts when they appear. I wiped away my tears and went back to looking up at the dazzling night sky. How many dimension are out there? What if every star in the midnight sky represents a dimension? I sighed and stood up to walk back in.

"Miku!" Master and Luka called in unison. I sighed again and walked over to the lab.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked through the huge double doors. They both were looking in my direction with goofy grins on each of their face. I arched an eyebrow and walked over to the computer they were near.

"We think we found a way to detect rifts when they appear!" Luka yelled. I stared at her as if she was a complete stranger. The shock that filled my body didn't allow me to move. A way to detect rifts? I could feel warm tears of joy run down my face as a smile placed itself upon my face. Does this mean that the possibility of seeing Allen, my white knight, is higher than ever before?

"Really?" was all I could ask. My words, my cries of joy, and my laughter were all caught in my throat. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs with glee, but couldn't. There were a hundred different possibilities running through my head and I couldn't decide which was which anymore.

"Really," master repeated with a gentle smile. I fell to my knees and let my long teal colored hair fall over my face. Hundreds of emotions were stirring inside me and only one stood out the most. That emotion was the complete and utter joy of thinking I might see Allen again. After three months of pain and loneliness I might finally get a chance to see my white haired angel once again. I hugged myself tightly and then looked back up at master. Luka giggled and then bent down to move my hair from my face. She pushed my hair behind me ear and looked me in the eyes.

"I told you, you will see him again, didn't I?" She questioned with a proud smile. I nodded in agreement and then we both giggled lightly. Our laughter was cut short by a small beeping sound. Master quickly turned to look at the monitor and smiled proudly to himself.

"It looks like a rift just appeared near by. Miku, go and take Luka with you." He stated. I jumped off the ground and ran out the door. I could hear their laughter starting to fade behind me. I came to a dead stop outside the lab once reality hit me. I didn't know the location of the rift. I turned around and saw Luka walking out. She took one look at me and let out a roar of laughter.

"What's the rush?" She asked with a smile. I frowned, grabbed her arm, and began dragging her.

"The rifts don't stay open for long. We have to run or we won't make it in time." I stated. Luka nodded and then we started for a run.

"Is that it?" Luka asked staring at the rift before us. I nodded and walked forward.

"This is it. I need you to stay here and if I don't come back out then you know why." I said and winked at her. She giggled lightly and nodded. I walked through and scanned my surrounding once on the other side.

"My, what do we have here?" a stern and calm voice asked. I turned to see a boy with his face covered by his sweater. Two others appeared beside him and then another to my left. They were all wearing some kind of symbol on them. The three in front seemed about my age while the one to my left seemed to be in his mid twenties.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" The man to my left said. I took a good look at him and noticed that his spiked up hair was white. Does at least one person in every dimension have white hair?

"No, may I ask who you are?" I questioned. His face was mostly covered and only one eye was exposed. I turned and looked at the other three. I arched an eyebrow. The girl had long bluish/blackish hair and eyes as white as snow. The guy next to her had red markings under his eyes and spiked up hair. I could visibly see his fang like teeth. He had a hand over a huge white dog that was looking at me confused.

"I'm Kakashi, he is Shino, the dog is Akamaru, the girl is Hinata, and the other boy is Kiba." Kakashi introduced while gesturing to the three people in front of me.

"Nice to meet you, but I really have to go now. It seems like I'm in the wrong place anyways." I said and then turned back and let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that the rift was still there. I walked toward it but quickly stopped to wave goodbye to the four stunned people behind me. "Bye!" I yelled and then walked through the slowly closing rift. I turned back and saw the rift close and then began looking around for Luka. I looked around until I finally spotted her sitting under a tree.

"Miku!" She yelled and then ran over to me. "What took you so long? Was it not Allen's dimension? What did you see on the other side?" She questioned. I sighed and shook my head.

"It doesn't matter what was on the other side. All you need to know is that it wasn't Allen's dimension." I said and then began the walk back home with Luka close behind.

About a week later master called me into his office and notified me that another rift appeared. I nodded and dragged Kaitou along with me this time.

"That thing is huge!" Kaitou yelled staring wide eyed at the rift. I simply nodded in agreement. "I'm coming with you, because there is no way I'm letting you have all the fun!" He stated. I nodded and then we both walked through. I was about ready to pull my hair right off my head when I saw a white haired man staring at me in shock. White hair? Really?

"Who are you?" He asked in an icy voice, but before I could answer a large crowd of people came running in our direction almost running us over in the process. They were all wearing black uniforms. The white haired man sighed in frustration. "Looks like its time for work," He stated. Kaitou and I watched as he and some other girl with short brown hair pushed aside the crowd to make way for another group of people, but these ones were in white uniforms. Once the people and white looked up and noticed us the guy in front arched an eyebrow. I looked at their clothing then at mine.

"We stand out don't we?" I asked while still looking at the scene before me. I turned to look at Kaitou, but he was gone! I groaned and looked through the huge bunch of people. The screaming of the crowd was really starting to annoy me. I took a deep breath and then walked over to the center where the group of people in white were. I looked on either side of the crowed. "Kaitou!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in anger. The crowed grew silent and everyone looked at me surprised.

"Over here!" he yelled. I turned to see him making his way past the guy with white hair. "I was getting information," He explained.

"Really and what exactly did you find out?" I questioned.

"That the people wearing white go to knight classes and the ones in black go to day classes. Also, the ones in white are like celebrities because they are all rather good looking." He said. I slapped him over the head. "Ouch!" He whine while rubbing his head.

"Idiot! I told you we are here to look not ask question and start wondering off!" I scowl and then reality hit me. We were still being stared at. I looked around at everyone and gave them a weak smile. "Hello," I finally greeted in a small voice.

"So, who are you?" A soft angel like voice asked. I turned and saw a man with a white uniform on. His sleek brown hair neatly combed and his eyes were a smooth auburn color that sent shiver down my spine.

"It's proper manners to give your own name before asking someone else's" I snapped. Kaitou laughed, but quickly stopped when I threw him a deadly glare.

"Of course. I hope you please excuse me. My name is Kaname." He said with a seductive smile. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Kaitou.

"Anyways, this is not Allen's dimension. We should start going back before the ri-," I automatically shut up when I saw the rift closing. I grabbed Kaitou arm and started for a run. "This is your fault!" I yelled. Kaitou cringed just as we jumped through the rift that was more than half way closed. I sighed once safely back in my dimensions.

I smiled weakly and looked over at Kaitou who was gasping for air. "I'm never bringing you again," I stated in a hard voice.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any toher character I had mentioned in this chapter. If your wondering what anime I added I'll be more than happy to tell you. The one with Kakashi is the anime <em>Naruto<em> and he one with the day nad night classes is the anime _Vampire Knight_. And remember I do not own them!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Miku, come! We found another rift near by!" Master's voice called. I sighed and walked over to the lab. It's been months since I last seen Allen and still we can't find the right rift. I walked in to the lab and let out another sigh. I could hear a soft giggle fill the room. I looked up and saw Rin sitting on the floor crossed legged near master. I smiled and walked over to be beside them. She stared up at me with a bright smile lighting up her child like features. I ruffled her hair and looked at master with curiosity.

"I'm going with you this time, Miku!" Rin's bell like voice rang. I smiled at her and nodded. Master gave us the directions and then we started for a run.

"This is it," I stated as we approached the small rift. I looked over at Rin and noticed the disappointment on her face. I giggled lightly. "Not what you expected?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head. Her short blonde hair swayed with each movement of her small head.

"I was expecting something a lot bigger," She admitted with a frown. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"It's outward appearance may be small, but remember what's on the other side is bigger than all of us combined." I reassured her. She gave me a genuine smile as we walked through. Once on the other side, we came face-to-face with a boy with _white _hair and dog ears. Beside him was a girl about my age with black hair that had a bluish tint and brown eyes.

"_Who_ are _you_?" The boy sneered. I flinched and gripped tighter onto Rin's hand. "Answer, wench!" He barked. I could hear a small giggle escape Rin's lips. I looked over at her as if she had gone insane. "What are you laughing at?" He questioned as he gripped the rusty sword that clung to his left side.

"Inuyasha!" The girl roared. I watched as the boy cringed away in fear as the girl gave him a dark smirk. "Sit boy," She said in a gentle voice. I watched in utter shock as the boy hit the ground face forward creating a crater in the process.

"You don't seem to be from this time? I can tell from the clothing your wearing. Did you cross over from the well?" She questioned. I shook my head and pointed at the rift behind me. "Oh," was all she said in a small voice. "I'm Kagome and you?" She asked. I stood quiet for a moment.

"Miku and she is Rin, but we are obviously in the wrong place so we're just going to take our leave." I stated and then yanked Rin toward the rift, but she quickly escaped my grasp and ran forward. "Rin!" I called. She ran to the crater and then stuck her hands in. I sighed in defeat and then walked over to see what she was doing. My left eye twitch as I watched her play with the Inuyasha's dog ears. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Its hard to resist," She defended. I sighed and dragged her to rift. "No! Farewell my beautiful doggy ears! I know we just met, but I need to tell you I love you!" She yelled as I pulled her through the rift.

"Never bringing you again. Your just as bad as Kaitou," I stated as I dragged her all the way back to the lab.

"No luck?" Master asked as we walked past him. I shook my head while Rin pouted. "What happened to Rin?" I shrugged and walked inside our mansion and into my room. I laid on my bed for what seemed like hours and let my mind wonder. Allen was different from the others. He wasn't a flirt and he wasn't bossy, he was perfect. What if I never see him again?

"I miss you, my white haired angel. Why did this have to happen to me? To us?" I asked myself. I grabbed my pillow and tossed it at the wall in anger. I watched as it hit a picture and made the frame brake when it fell and hit the ground. I clenched my teeth and stared at the broken frame. It reminded me so much of my wounded heart. Shattered and lost. I can get the frame fixed, but how do you get a heart fixed? That is the question that will be forever lost in time.

"What happened in there? Are okay, Miku?" Luka's voice rang out from the other side of my closed door. I looked over at the door with a blank expression. I blinked and then slowly stood up from my bed. "Miku?" Luka called as worry crept into her voice. I walked over to the space where the rift that took me to Allen's dimension first appeared. Wait, why did it appear here? Rifts usually appear in large open areas like meadows. They don't appear in small cramped rooms. I narrowed my eyes and reached a hand out. I watched as my hand disappeared in thin air.

"Luka, I'm fine. Tell Master I'll be back in a little bit. I have to find something out for myself and I need to do it alone." I stated.

"Eh? Why?" Luka asked. I smiled.

"Just do it," I ordered in a small voice. Luka agreed and then walked off. I waited until her she was completely gone and then pulled my arm back. "An invisible rift, huh?" I questioned. I narrowed my eyes and then walked through. I turned and saw the rift shut behind me. I sighed and gasped. I was standing in front of… The Black Order. I fell back and stared in awe at the enormous dark building before me. I quickly stood up and walked toward the huge face.

"Who goes there?" A sweet and familiar voice chimed. I turned and saw Lenalee standing behind me. She gasped and ran over to me. We embraced each other in a tight hug and then she gently pulled away to look me in the eyes. "Miku, your back! Allen will be so thrilled!" Lenalee exclaimed. I smiled.

"Its good to see you, too." I said as I laid my hand against her warm cheek. I could feel tears run down my face. They weren't tears of sorrow though, they were tears of utter joy. "Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh, I'll take you to them. We were just studying the ark." She said. I looked at her confused.

"The ark? What is that?" I asked in confusion. She looked at me and smiled.

"You'll see," was her response. I smiled at her and made sure not to leave her side. Every thing was exactly as I remember: different, mysterious, and full of dark secrets. The keepers of these secret are those who hide in the shadows and vanquish evil to heal the better. They are the ones who fight for something bigger than all of us. They are _exorcist_. I smiled and looked at Lenalee who looked as if she was glowing with joy.

"That's the ark?" I asked in awe as I stared at a huge white hovering town. "Its hovering in thin air," I stated the obvious. Lenalee giggled and nodded.

"Allen, Bookman, and Kanda are in there right now. Lavi and Krory are at the control panels with Komui and the others. I nodded and made sure to stay close behind while she led me to the controls. Komui sat in a white chair taking down notes. Lavi had a serious look on his face while he reported everything that appeared on the huge computer screen in front of him. Everyone else was keeping tabs and making sure everything was okay. I gasped as a dark surge hit me like lightning. I looked up at the ominous ark and suddenly felt fear.

"Everyone! Guess whose back!" Lenalee yelled as we approached. I never looked away from the ark, but I had to when I bumped straight into someone. I looked up to see Krory. He had a goofy grin on his small face, but still I kept my stern look. I looked back up at the ark.

"I want to go up there," I stated without giving it a second thought. Everyone looked at me surprised. "Lenalee, can you take me up there with your dark boots?" I asked. I couldn't tell if she nodded or not. I was to busy staring at the ark and the dark vibe I was getting from it wasn't any help.

"Its too dangerous." Komui stated. I looked at him and sighed.

"Not as dangerous as being an exorcist though," I argued. Komui's eyes grew wide, but he quickly recovered and nodded. Lenalee took us up and once she released her grip on me I began to search.

"Miku, What are you looking for?" Lenalee asked. I looked at her and shrugged. "You don't know?" She questioned in a surprised tone. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope, I have no idea what I'm searching for but whatever it is, it isn't good." I said as my smile faded. I turned and continued searching.

"If you don't know what it is, how do you know if it's good or not?" She asked. I sighed and looked at her.

"I feel a strange connection to this place. Its almost as if I am linked to it." I admitted. Lenalee walked over to a bench, sat on it, and then patted the empty seat beside her. I smiled and walked over to sit next to her.

"Explain," she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." I joked. She narrowed her eyes and then giggled lightly. "Lenalee, I'm not from this world. I'm not from this dimension to be more exact. I come from a different Earth that is aligned with this one. Every dimension is linked with one another and there are times that doorways open up and create a path to a different dimension. These doorways are called rifts and they are the most dangerous paths known to man. Your dimension and mine are linked by fate. Lenalee, I don't know what you guys know but this place has something to do with the rift. I can feel it in the air." I said.

"Like the ark gates?" She asked. I stared at her completely stunned.

"What?" I exclaimed. I quickly stood up and ran to the nearest door and sure enough when I opened it, it was no longer this dimension. I closed the door and then looked at it for a couple of minutes.

"Miku?" A soft angelic voice called. I turned and suddenly my heart stopped and my breath was caught in my throat. I stared at the beautiful white haired man before me with sorrow. Tears slowly fell from my eyes as my mind began to rap around what was happening.

"Allen?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long to write. I have had family over and trust me its hard to try and write with kids running around and a crying baby in the house. Well, as you all know I do not own: Vocaloid, D. Gray Man or any other animemanga mentioned in this chapter. For those who don't know the anime I mentioned in this chapter is: Inuyasha. (I don't own it!)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Allen?" I asked.

"It really is you, Miku!' He exclaimed. Allen ran over and pulled me into a tight embrace. I returned the hug and could feel my body protesting when I slowly pulled away to look into his eyes. "How?" He asked.

"A rift brought me back. I've been searching for a way to come back ever since you left." I admitted as my cheeks grew warm. I stared into his eyes and felt mesmerized by them once again. Just by looking into his eyes, I felt like I could take on the world. I finally looked away at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Miku, why would you do that? You were finally home!" Allen scowl. I frowned and pulled away from him. My heart burned at the thought of me pulling away from his warm grasp.

"No, I wasn't." I said and then jumped off the ark.

"Miku!" Lenalee's voice screamed out. I could hear terror rear its ugly head into her voice. I clenched my teeth as my feet landed safely on the ground.

"Forgive me, but my job here isn't yet complete." I whispered and then walked out of The Black Order.

The rest was a blur. I walked into the dark forest where I first met Tyki and just as before he was there, but unlike last time, this time he wasn't alone. As I attacked Tyki, another person grabbed me from behind. It was a small girl with spike up black hair and piercing eyes. Just like Tyki, she had cross shaped tattoos running across her forehead. I squirmed in her arms but it was futile. Her grip was firm and wasn't going to loosen any time soon.

"My name is Road. Please calm down." She whispered in a playful tone. It was soft and childlike. It made my heart stop racing and my body calmed down. She giggled lightly and then whispered something in my ears. My entire body froze and I felt all emotions leave my body. My heart felt cold and was eager for a kill, no, it was more as if it desired a massacre. Many dark thought polluted my mind as Road let me go. I collapsed to my knees, but was laughing uncontrollably. It was a scary laugh that I couldn't recognize. It was dark and ready to bring upon a blood bath.

"It seems you didn't take your time on this one." Tyki stated as he bent down and looked into my eyes. My eyes were wide and alert.

"No, this girl took Allen from me. That is unforgivable." She sneered as she pulled me up to her height. Her cold and deadly stare sent shivers down my spine. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Miku," I whispered in an icy voice. Road laughed and looked deeper into my eyes.

"Miku, where is your innocence? And what do you want most in the world?" She questioned. I smirked darkly and put my lips to her ear.

"My innocence is in a song and what I want is for the world to be stained in a deep and beautiful crimson," I whispered. She pulled back and giggle. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into what looked like a rift, but she made it appear of her own free will. We stepped through and were suddenly in front of The Black Order.

"Allen!" Road sang. I watched as the huge double doors busted open and on the other side was a large group of exorcist. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Krory were in front. Miranda kept a distance because they wouldn't want her to get hit in the cross fire since she could heal their wounds. Allen's eyes grew wide as his eyes finally rested upon my face. I smirked darkly and took a small step back. "Sing as loud as you can, _my_ Miku." Road ordered emphasizing the 'my' in her sentence just to get under Allen's skin.

"Road! What have you done to Miku!" Allen roared.

"Nothing, I just awoken the darkness in her heart. Don't you love her knew style?" Road chirped. New style? I looked down at my hair and saw it was no longer my lovely teal color, but instead as a deadly ash black. My outfit also changed colors to black and red as well. I grinned. "Sing," She said in a soft voice. I nodded and then began to sing Alice Human Sacrifice. I sang Meiko, Kaitou, Rin, and Len's parts along with mine. The exorcists collapsed to the ground covering their ears. I watched as some of their ears began to bleed a deep red. My heart was enjoying it, but in the back of my head I new it was wrong.

"Miku, stop! It hurts!" Allen screamed. Instead of stopping, I sang even louder. Their pain filled my heart with glee. I wanted more! I wanted more of that beautiful crimson color! I wanted more of their horrified screeches! Once the song was over I watched as their bodies rolled on the ground in agony, but I didn't go over to help. I just stood their, smirked, and then began to sing Kagome, Kagome. I walked over, still singing, and knelt down besides Allen. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes. I stroked his cheek and bent down to sing in his ear. He screamed out and suddenly I felt my heart snap which caused me to stop my singing and then… I collapsed.

"-ing to be alright," a voice finished. My eyes were closed, but I could hear people talking. I couldn't move my body and I felt paralyzed. Fear began to consume me and then I heard a loud beeping sound suddenly jolt. "What's happening?" The same voice asked. It was familiar, but somehow distant. I couldn't make it out no matter how hard I tried.

"I don't know," another voice answered. I tried to open my eyes, but nothing. I tried again and still didn't have enough strength. Just trying to open my eyes hurt my face. I tried again, success! My vision was blurry, but I could make out the face in front of me even if I was blind. Allen looked down at me with shock and worry. I could see hundreds of little scars wrapping themselves around his ears. I clenched my fist and teeth and then winced at the pain that shot through my body.

""Miku, my love. Are you feeling okay?" Allen asked as he stroked my cheek with the back of his cool hand. So sweet. He is just so sweet.

"I-" I shut my mouth quickly. My throat burned so I settled for just nodding, but even that hurt. Allen clenched his teeth.

"Allen, now that she is awake, she needs to take the medicine, but if she can't, she won't heal as fast." The other voice stated. I looked over and saw Komui holding a small vile with a strange purple liquid. Allen snatched away the vile and the put it to his mouth. I watched as the soft liquid slipped in, but he didn't drink it. Instead, he bent down and pressed his tender lips to mine. My eyes widened as I felt the bitter liquid flow from his mouth and into mine. It ran down my throat and I swallowed it. I winced at the pain and looked at Allen as he wiped his lips from the purple liquid. "Well, that's a way to do it." Komui said in a small voice.

"Can you sit up?" Allen asked. I thought it over for a bit and then slowly moved my shoulders up into a shrug. Allen smiled and then gently sat me up. I winced again at the pain, but Allen was patient so it didn't hurt as much.

"What happened?" I finally managed to ask. Allen frowned and then pushed my long teal hair from my face.

"I'm glad the black hair wore off," He said with a smile. I cocked my head and stared at him confused.

"Huh?" I asked. He chuckled and then kissed me.

"You really scared me this time you know that. After you collapsed, blood began spilling out of you mouth like a waterfall. You lost so much that you almost died. Komui said that due to major blood loss you will feel weak for a while. So, take it easy." Allen said. I narrowed my eyes. I am, or was, an exorcist! Weak doesn't apply to me!" I forced my body up and then Allen grabbed me as I almost collapsed. "What are you doing?" He asked in a hard voice. I clenched my fist on his shirt and the buried my face in his chest as tears spilled from my eyes.

"I hate showing weakness in front of you!" I yelled as tears streamed. Allen wrapped his arms around me.

"Miku, my love, your not weak. Don't say that and you don't have to worry about me. I love you no matter what." Allen said. He pulled my head away from his chest and then planted a kiss upon my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the pain, as he wrapped his around my waist and tugged me closer to him. I could feel his wet shirt press against my shirt. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Sorry about your shirt," I apologized. He chuckled and then kissed me again. His body stiffened and then he pulled away. I looked into his yes confused.

"I have a surprise for you!" He exclaimed. He lifted me up, bridal style, into his arms and apologized when I winced at the pain of the sudden movement.

"What is it, Allen?" I asked. He smirked and shook head.

"I'm not telling you, you have to see and find out for yourself." He teased. I giggled when he nibbled on my ear as we walked through the halls.

"Allen, what happened to your ears?" I asked as I leaned my head of his shoulder. I watched as Allen's facial expression went from happy to serious and hard. "What is it, my white haired angel?" I asked. He looked down at me and gave me a gentle smile before lightly pressing his lips to his forehead.

"Nothing you have to worry about now, my love." He replied. I smiled and then kissed his cheek. "I love you," He stated. I smiled brighter and then placed another kiss on his nose. "I'll love you forever and ever!" He yelled. I giggled and then kissed his other cheek. "I'll never leave you, my love." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head, rolled my eyes, and then kissed him full on the lips. "Success!" He exclaimed with a proud smile.

"Silly boy," I commented. He chuckled and then placed another kiss on my lips. I stuck my tong out at him and then turned my head away quickly so instead of kissing my lips he kissed my cheek.

"Cheater," He growled playfully. I giggled and nodded.

"The ark?" I asked as he led us up into the large white hovering town. He nodded.

"I messed with the arks inner core and found a way to change the destination of the gates. So, the grand door leads…" He gave me a Cheshire cat grin as he kicked open a huge white door with a golden outline. On the other side was Luka, master, Rin, Len, and Mikuo. I gasped as they smiled at me. "…back home," Allen finally finished. I smiled at him, wrapped my arms around him, and knocked us both down with the force of my kiss. Allen was on his butt, my legs wrapped around his hips, my hand entwined in his hair, his hands pulling me tight against him by my waist, and our lips connected and moving with one another in perfect unison. I pulled away for air.

"Thank you," I said.

"Shouldn't I be the one thanking you!" Allen yelled, still trying to catch his breath. I giggled and kissed him again. A quick flash of two faces clouded my thought. I gasped and pulled away.

"What about Road and Tyki?" I asked. Allen lifted us both us and looked into the door where everyone was staring at us with wide eyes. Allen chuckled, waved goodbye, and then closed the door. "Well?" I urged.

"We will worry about them when them when the time comes." He suggested and then pulled me close. He pressed his lips to mine and lifted me up. "But for now, lets enjoy the time we have with one another and express our love more way then one?" Allen suggested. He gave me a dark grin and arched an eyebrow.

"Allen, that's what bad boys do. Since when did you become a bad boy?" I asked.

"Sacrifices must always be made for the sake of true love," He said.

"Sure," I said sarcastically and then kissed him with every ounce of passion humanly possible.

_The End :)_


End file.
